


Блюдо, которое подают холодным.

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gallows Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Это все ты, Бейн! Только ты виноват в этом, – прорычала Майя.Она никогда не стеснялась в выражениях. Не боялась озвучивать правду. Потому что все их беды… все это – вина Магнуса.





	Блюдо, которое подают холодным.

Магнус стоял ни жив, ни мертв. Он побледнел и тяжело оперся о стену. Все вокруг разделяли его скорбь. Джейс не сдержал слез и заорал. Громко, надрывно. Он прижимал к себе мертвое окровавленное тело, раскачивая его, будто ребенка. Люк, казалось, забыл, как дышать. Вся его семья умирала один за другим. Сначала часть стаи, потом Джослин, теперь и Клэри. 

\- Это все ты, Бейн! Только ты виноват в этом, – прорычала Майя. 

Она никогда не стеснялась в выражениях. Не боялась озвучивать правду. Потому что все их беды… все это – вина Магнуса. 

\- Успокойся, Майя, – одернула ее Иззи. 

\- Он убивает всех, кто близок к Магнусу! – продолжила Майя. – Стая, вампиры, теперь перешел на нефилимов. Что будет, если умрет твой брат? Ведь он жил в лофте Верховного Мага. Что ты тогда скажешь, охотница? 

Иззи украдкой взглянула на труп Клэри, ее лучшей подруги. На безутешно обнимавшего ее Джейса. Ей нечего было возразить. 

Магнус сморгнул слезы и открыл портал. Так больше не может продолжаться. 

***

Оказавшись в лофте, Верховный Маг совсем по-детски шмыгнул носом. Ему следовало поступить так в самом начале. Этот демон был жестоким и беспощадным. Он вынашивал план своей мести столетиями. Ждал, когда у Магнуса появятся те, кого будет больно терять. Близкие, дорогие, любимые… Это следовало прекратить. Он отдаст себя. Лишь бы спасти других. 

Не позволяя себе передумать, Бейн наскоро написал огненное послание. Оставалось дождаться решения демона. А пока… пока он отправился в гардеробную, чтобы выбрать подходящий наряд. Его последний наряд, если быть точным. Придирчиво осматривая одежду, Магнус с каким-то отстраненным весельем думал о том, что может даже успеть присмотреть себе симпатичный гроб в интернет-магазине. Или погребальную урну. Это существо едва ли оставит от него хоть что-то, что можно будет адекватно положить в гроб. Скорее, в коробочку из-под обуви. Только, как минимум, брендовую, пожалуйста. В конце концов, он Верховный Маг Бруклина! 

Магнус оделся в свой лучший костюм-тройку. На нем была белоснежная рубашка, такого же оттенка широкий галстук и жилет. Сам костюм – насыщенно-синий. Как небо. Конечно, он понимал, что рая ему не видать, как-никак полудемон. Но помечтать-то можно. Тем более, в последний раз. Дополнял его образ кокетливый платочек в кармане. Тоже белый. Из украшений Магнус оставил только кафф и кольца. 

Он привел в порядок прическу и макияж, выбрал туфли. Вроде где-то слышал, что на том свете будешь испытывать дискомфорт, если обувь окажется неудобной. Так что с этим предметом гардероба Магнус возился дольше всего. Потому что функциональность обязана сочетаться с красотой. На меньшее Бейн не согласен. 

Завершив свои неторопливые сборы, маг сделал себе несколько коктейлей и стал бродить по лофту, потягивая их и таская на руках Мяо. Кот не понимал такой настойчивости хозяина, не желавшего выпускать своего питомца ни на минуту. Но все же он обожал Магнуса, так что протестовал вяло и неубедительно. 

\- Играешь недотрогу? – с ухмылкой спросил Бейн. – Мне нравится. 

Мяо посмотрел на него своими огромными глазищами. И в этот момент Магнус понял важную вещь. Он не успел оставить завещания! Но от этой мысли его отвлек настойчивый стук. Будто кто-то был настолько нетерпелив, что собирался вынести дверь с петель. Вот только магическая защита не позволяла этого сделать. 

Бейн отпустил Мяо, подошел ко входу и распахнул дверь. 

\- Александр, – как-то сдавленно произнес он, отступая. 

\- Позволишь войти? – спросил гость, изучая Магнуса странным взглядом. 

\- Разумеется, – Бейн улыбнулся, возвращая себе контроль над эмоциями. 

Его гость прошел в лофт, осматривая помещение и останавливая взгляд на хозяине квартиры.

\- Ты выглядишь…

\- Волшебно? – подсказал Магнус с самодовольным выражением лица. 

Ложь. Внутри все обрывалось и ухало в пустоту. Сердце рвалось в клочья от боли.   
Александр склонил голову набок, прищурившись. Изучая. 

Бейну было неуютно от этого взгляда. Пронизывающего, цепкого. Он боялся не удержать маску. Показать свои истинные эмоции и переживания. Все его мысли так или иначе крутились вокруг собственной смерти. Это было неизбежным. 

\- Ты как-то быстро ушел с места событий, – вопросительным тоном сообщил Александр. – Даже не помог перенести тело Клэри в Институт. Оставил всех… 

Гость Магнуса развел руки в стороны, будто спрашивая, почему. 

\- Хотелось прихорошиться перед одной важной встречей, – улыбнулся Бейн. 

Вот только его улыбка светилась фальшью и ужасом. Он не мог совладать с собой. Спрятать эмоции. Не мог… 

Александр вскинул брови.

\- Ты в порядке? Создается впечатление, будто ты на грани. 

Он приблизился к Магнусу, но тот торопливо отошел. 

\- Я в порядке. Все хорошо, – сообщил он. 

Александр молчал, скрестив руки на груди. Но Верховный Маг не спешил нарушать тишину. 

\- Ты всегда играешь, Магнус. Постоянно. Даже теперь. 

Он развернулся и направился к выходу. 

\- Куда ты? – растерянно спросил Бейн. 

\- Ухожу, – не оборачиваясь, ответил Александр. 

\- Нет! Стой! Я… 

Но тот проигнорировал восклицание Магнуса, потянувшись к дверной ручке. Синие искры соскользнули с пальцев мага и запечатали выход. 

\- Мы не договорили. 

Александр обернулся к нему, иронично приподняв одну бровь. 

\- Не думаю, что это вообще можно считать разговором, – поделился он своим мнением. 

\- Я… я позвал тебя, чтобы заключить сделку. 

Красные глаза Александра засветились ярче, словно в них плясало все адское пламя. 

\- Сделку? – с сарказмом спросил он. 

\- Ты оставишь их в покое. Всех. Никого больше не тронешь. А взамен я позволю тебе убить меня. 

Александр пренебрежительно закатил глаза. 

\- Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Не хотелось бы портить отношения с Асмодеем. Иначе я, как минимум, лишусь наших очаровательных эдомских вечеров за покером. 

Магнус растерянно выдохнул. 

\- Но… я думал, ты хочешь именно этого. 

Александр фыркнул. 

\- Теперь ты знаешь, что это не так. Если однажды у меня возникнет подобное намерение, я обязательно сообщу. Могу даже в письменном виде в трех экземплярах.

Бейн настороженно смотрел на своего гостя. На его длинные черные когти, на светящиеся эдомским огнем символы по всему телу, на уродливые шрамы на шее. Это был один из высших демонов. Опасный. Жестокий. Не ведающий пощады.

\- Ты не перестанешь их убивать? – надломанным голосом спросил Магнус. Все в его жизни летело под откос с космической скоростью. Из-за его же глупого самодовольства и бахвальства. Из-за того, что несколько столетий назад он додумался флиртовать с демоном. Из-за того, что вел себя слишком нагло и разнузданно. Слишком полагался на собственные силы. Пытался очаровать могущественного Александра, равного по силе едва ли не самому Асмодею и прочим принцам ада. Такой поклонник! Это же так статусно и круто. Глупец! В результате он лишь нажил себе врага. Стоило бы понять, что демон не позволит играть с собой. 

Александр улыбнулся. И эта улыбка отражала его жесткую натуру. 

\- Разумеется, – ответил он на вопрос Магнуса. 

\- Чего ты этим добиваешься? 

Демон пожал плечами.

\- Месть, Магнус. Я же обещал тебе, помнишь? 

\- Это было несколько столетий назад! 

Александр небрежно отмахнулся.

\- Для бессмертных это не такой уж большой срок. К тому же, мне хотелось появиться в тот момент, когда ты повзрослеешь и попытаешься жить нормальной жизнью. Когда перестанешь быть эгоистом и окружишь себя теми, кого будет больно терять. Тот вампирчик, о котором ты заботился десятилетия, как о собственном сыне. Кучка охотников. Альфа стаи. Друзья маги. О! И я чуть было не забыл упомянуть твою приемную дочь. Мейзекин? Мейсис? Мэдзи! Конечно, Мэдзи. Постоянно путаю имена.

Он насмехался над Магнусом. Откровенно веселился, изображая забывчивость и легкость. 

\- И что потом? После того, как ты убьешь их? 

\- Ты станешь одиноким, никому не нужным. Начнешь потихоньку сходить с ума. И мучиться от своей боли и агонии. А потом… Дальше я придумаю что-нибудь еще, – Александр говорил тихим томным голосом, будто заверяя возлюбленную в том, что готов сложить к ее ногам небо и землю. Только в случае с Магнусом это было обещание вечных мук.

Бейну было страшно. Впервые он боялся так сильно.

\- Пожалуйста, не трогай хотя бы ее. 

\- Кого именно? Сегодня у меня, знаешь ли, был очень продуктивный день. Возможно, я уже тронул ту, которую ты хочешь защитить, – Александр в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Магнусом, чуть склонившись и прошептав ему на ухо: – Тело Клариссы так и не добралось до Института. Зато рядом с ней свеженькая гора новых трупов. Тех, кто был там. Тех, кого ты оставил, открыв портал. Альфа стаи с нахамившей тебе девчушкой. Горячая охотница со своим белокурым братцем Джейсом. Надеюсь, ты не будешь скучать по своему квартиранту? Еще там были несколько вампиров. Я убил их всех, Магнус. 

По щекам Магнуса покатились слезы. Он был близок к истерике. 

\- Не убивай мою дочь. Прошу тебя, Александр! Я все сделаю. Что угодно, о чем бы ты не попросил. Умоляю!

Демон с ухмылкой смотрел на свою жертву, наслаждаясь болью Магнуса.

\- Напомни, что именно ты ответил мне, когда я просил тебя пожалеть моего брата. 

Бейн молчал. 

\- Ну же, вспоминай, – обманчиво-спокойным и каким-то веселым тоном протянул Александр. Будто дразнил своего друга, который позабыл название заевшей в его голове песни, которую сам Александр опознал с первых нот. 

– Я знаю, у тебя отличная память. Максвелл. Ты же помнишь его. 

\- Я сказал, что вы встретитесь в Эдоме, – сквозь всхлипы ответил Магнус. 

\- Точно. И знаешь? Мы действительно там встретились. Плюс быть демоном, – Александр рассмеялся. – Умираешь тут, воскресаешь дома. Потом опять выбираешься сюда – и все по новой. 

\- Тогда в чем смысл всего этого? Его убийство ничего не изменило!

\- В целом? Ты прав, – Александр лучезарно улыбнулся. – Все осталось по-прежнему. Вот только Макс заперт там и не сможет выбраться. Никогда. Ты надежно его запечатал. Низшим демонам жить сложнее. И со мной ты вел себя очень скверно, Магнус. Разбил мне сердце, если бы оно у меня было, конечно. Очаровал искушенного демона, после чего убил его брата и растоптал страстные чувства. Чокнутые бывшие бывают такими ужасными. Сумасшедшими и мстительными. Особенно, когда ты попрал их гордость. А еще есть такая вещь, как репутация. Считай все происходящее возмещением ущерба. К тому же, ты тоже встретишься с Мэдзи, – он сделал театральную паузу, после чего добавил: – Если однажды попадешь в Эдом. 

Демон развернулся и пошел в сторону двери, оставив дрожащего, изломанного Магнуса. 

\- Кстати, можем сходить на свидание. Я, пожалуй, согласен дать тебе еще один шанс. После того, как я закончу обещанное, конечно. 

Бейн смотрел на одного из высших демонов ада ненавидящим взглядом. 

\- Только через мой труп.

\- То есть уже в Эдоме? Идет, мне не важно, где именно. 

Демон вышел за порог лофта и создал портал. Последнее, что слышал Магнус, – его смех. Издевательский и жесткий.


End file.
